


Of Man

by shinkonokokoro



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Little Mermaid fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkonokokoro/pseuds/shinkonokokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Offered the opportunity to win his heart, Tony gladly exiles himself to land in order to convince Steve to love him. But without a voice, he cannot win him save for through his actions. He has two weeks. Or else he's foam on the waves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started when Tony swam off in a huff to his favourite rock on the surface to sunbathe. He was the darkest of all the merpeople. He liked the colour on his skin, off-setting the sapphire of his tail. Stared at the shore for a while. Eventually, he fell asleep.

He woke to strong arms around his chest, someone huffing in his ear, “I’ve got you! I’ve got you!” He was confused. Twisting, Tony caught sight of tanned bare arms, golden hair plastered to a strong jaw line and the bluest eyes he’d ever seen between the ocean and the sky.

“Are you okay?” perfection asked.

“Oh shit.”

“What?” The guy reached out and grabbed onto one of the rocks, hauling Tony upwards.

“No! No, I’m fine here!” he blurted, struggling suddenly.

“Woah! Relax. It’s fine!”

He rolled his eyes. “Of course, it’s fine! I can swim!” How embarrassing. He’d just gotten himself rescued by a human.

“You were floating in the water! You looked dead.”

And now he needed to get out before the guy saw his tail. “No, I’m fine. I just... Did you swim all the way out here?”

Panting a bit, the guy climbed further up on the rock to sit. “Yes! You were drowning!”

“I wasn’t drowning, but thank you.”

The guy stared at him strangely. "Uh. Okay. Listen, why don't you come in to shore."

Shit. He needed to get rid of this guy. "No. Really.  I'm a very good swimmer. I promise. I don't need help. You go ahead," Tony said.

"If you're falling asleep out here in the water, that's not a good sign," the guy said earnestly. "Besides, I don't want to go in and leave you out here. Doesn't feel right."

Tony looked away. This guy was killing him. All golden skin and white smiles. So Tony smiled brightly at him, adding a bit of the merpeople glimmer to it. "Honestly. I'm fine. My boat is just behind those rocks. I'm in no danger." He hated doing that.

The man frowned, confusion furrowing his brow. " Oh. Uh. Alright...If you say so..."

"I do," Tony said brightly.  "Now go ahead and go back to shore."

Smiling at him, the human stood and dove in, strong strokes taking him back to shore.

He was a good swimmer for a human. Tony watched him with a small smile before shaking his head and sinking back beneath the waves.

He thought of the man many times over the next weeks. Snuck up to the surface to see if he could spy the man. Some days he did see him. Some days not. On the days that he saw the blonde man, Tony lingered at the surface and watched him walk along the beach, skip stones,  run and play with some kids. He wondered if they belonged to the man. But they had shining red hair and deep brown. Neither colour belonging to the man, making the chances of the children bring his less.

He was watching the man, Steve, he'd learned (the kids were his niece and nephew), when James came up and floated at his side. "So. You come up here to watch some human?"

Tony glowered at him.

"Just 'cause I'm curious,... how many times you been told to not come to the surface?"

Tony shrugged. "Dunno. Lost count."

"Tony," Rhodey said reprovingly.

“Whatever! Don’t give me those eyes. You know I hate those eyes....”

“Serves you right, Tony.”

“No. No it doesn’t. It’s not like coming to the surface is a bad thing! It’s--”

“Except that it is a bad thing.”

Tony rolled his eyes and looked at his friend. "And yet!  Nothing has happened to me."

"Yet."

"See! That's your problem. Such a rock, always bringing everything down!"

"Tony, you know I'm just trying to look out for you, right?"

Tony folded his arms, glowering at the shore where Steve was playing on the sand with a dog. "Did father send you?"

"No your father did not send me. I thought I'd come find you before he sends out a search party."

"Not like it matters..." Tony said petulantly. "Does he even know I exist?"

"You know he cares for you."

"Oh go suck air. You don't need to feed me lies about my life to make me feel better, Rhodey..." Tony replied dryly. "I'm perfectly okay with my life sucking. You go on back below and I'll join you soon."

"Always want what you can't have," Rhodey sighed. He hovered another minute and then sank without a splash.

Tony rolled his eyes and went back to watching Steve. Folding his arms on the rock, he propped himself half out of the water. The sun was glinting off Steve's hair in a way that only belonged in odes and songs. And his laugh echoed across the waves to Tony's ears. He wanted him. Tony jolted at the realisation. "Well shit."

There were more reasons than grains of sand on the beach for why that wouldn't work.

Tony dove.

Cursing his condition, he hurried back towards home, not even sure why when he hated the place. The youngest of many children, he was merely backup plan number seven.

"Anthony..."

Tony paused. "Rhodey? That you?" Whirled around.

No one.

"Anthony...."

"Who's there!" he yelled.

A silvery creature swam out of the shadows of the rocks and plants to his left. "Anthony..."

"Alright. You've creeped me out. Stop saying my name and tell me what you want." He floated, poised to flee or fight. It was only an eel, but all the same. He had a bad feeling. Children of Howard were always at least somewhat valuable. Though the further down the hierarchical chain, the less money they were likely to receive. So they'd be fish out of water with Tony.

"My mistress would have something for you, a gift, if you would receive it," the eel said, faster than a blink, curling itself around him. There went the chance to flee.

"And your mistress is?" He kept his voice bored and unimpressed. "I don’t like mysteries."

The creature grinned after a fashion and beckoned with the end of it's tail. "Come, and I will introduce you to her. She is a secretive woman and does not like those that come uninvited."

“So I’m guessing that I’m invited then,” Tony said, moving a cautious inch closer.

It rolled its eyes. “Creatures of Poseidon. Always so cautious.”

“Well gee, why wouldn’t I be?” Tony snapped back.

“I mean you no harm, only good-will.” Somehow it managed a shrug with no shoulders. “Follow me if you will.”

“Who is your mistress?”

The creature paused and then turned its head to grin at Tony. “The Red Sorceress.”

Tony stayed where he was, the eel still in sight as he thought quickly. The Red Sorceress was kind of a legend, a myth. Yes, she would give you what you wanted, at a price. To offer... Tony didn’t trust her, or the eel, but his curiosity got the better of him and he swam after the eel. Memorising the path, just in case, he followed the eel creature to a cave, avoiding all of the creepy plants that waved at him from the walls and floor. Suppressed a shudder. The cave finally opened up to a wide area where a woman...mostly a woman was sitting draped over a sort of bed of plants, auburn hair floating up around her head. She was gorgeous. Dark eyes and graceful limbs. He wondered if she was a siren.

"Anthony of the Starks. Welcome."

Definitely a siren.

"I hear you seek things beyond you."

"Hooked into the gossip stream then?" Tony swallowed, looking around at the strange treasures of her home.

"I can give you what you fear to ask."

His attention focused in on her dark lips and soft voice. "Oh? You think you know what I want?"

She laughed and waved a hand and the image of Steve floated in the water between them.

Tony sucked in water at how beautiful he looked.

" I can give you the opportunity to win him for yourself," she said quietly.

"Why."

She blinked. "What?"

"Why would you do that?" Tony asked harshly, not liking seeing things he wanted dangled in front of him. Hope was dangerous.

The Sorceress smiled at him sadly as the image of Steve floated away into the lazy current swirling around the cave. " I do not like to see beings yearn for what they might have with a little help."

He frowned.

"I cannot promise him to you, no person can pledge a heart on another's behalf. But I can give you the opportunity to make him yours."

"On what condition."

The Sorceress got up, swirling around him with her curling tentacles. "You are a smart individual, Anthony. Right to question. I give you legs and the ability to live on land. The terms are these. You must make him fall in love with you in a fortnight. Without a voice. You cannot tell him who or what you are. You must touch the ocean every day, lest you return to your current form. And," she said seriously, "should he not fall in love with you, you will turn into so much foam on the waves."

Tony swallowed.

"The stakes are high," she said gently. "Do you love him so much?"

"He'd be worth it," Tony said stubbornly.

"To you?" she said with an enigmatic smile. "Would you take the risk?"

Tony swallowed again, tasting brine at the back of his throat. "I... Am I allowed to think about it?"

"You may not leave. I will not give the offer a second time." She said and then whirled away. "Shrimp?"

Looking away, he sighed. "Sure."  How had he gotten himself into this situation. Leave everyone behind on the chance that he might win Steve? Or leave and continue to pine from far away? He accepted the offered shrimp, swallowing it down. "What would you do?"

The Sorceress looked surprised.

"If someone offered you the option, what would you do?" he pressed.

Again the melancholy smile passed across the Sorceress's lips. "To gain what I wanted? I would give anything for the chance."

He nodded. "Yes."

She focused back in on him. "You are certain?"

"I am certain." Tony nodded, gripping his own hands tightly.

"You would be unable to speak to your father or your family."

"I said it was fine," he said sharply.

She nodded. "Very well. I shall grant you this. Any last requests?”

“You make it sound like I’m dying,” Tony drawled, though energy hummed through his body, fins twitching beneath him.

“There is the chance.” She gathered a slew of things from her shelves and brought them over to a central table that looked more like an alter. Mixing things quickly, she shook the shell, lifted it, and blew in Tony’s direction.

He yelped as magic flew at him. Then he knew nothing else but pain and blackness.

 

~ ~ ~ ~  


“--okay?! Are you okay? Easy, easy, can you hear me?”

Tony groaned, thrashing a bit.

“Relax, you’re safe. It’s okay,” the voice soothed.

Trembling, he opened his eyes and slowly focused in on a certain gorgeous blonde. The world spun and he quickly rolled to cough water onto the sand. A hand smoothed along his back.

“What happened?”

He opened his mouth to speak, no sound coming out. Tony jolted upright. Barnacles! Gaped at his legs. He had legs.

“Hey, you okay?” Steve was asking.

Tony flicked a glance at him before looking back at his legs. He ran his hands down the top parts, bending to reach the feet. Snickered as he touched the bottoms of _his_ feet. Wiggled his toes. Steve was still talking. Shaking himself, he looked back at the man.

“Oh. I remember you! You were the man dying in the waves.”

Tony made a face.

“You were. I rescued you,” Steve said. His face was flushed as he steadily looked at Tony’s face.

What was wrong with him. He frowned, looked down at himself. So... Saw the...bit? between his legs. Oh. That must be... He frowned more. It looked different. Weird.

Steve cleared his throat.

Tony looked up at him and shrugged. Explore later.

“Um. Can I ask: why are you naked?”

Tony shrugged.

“Are you okay? You weren't... trying to... ”

He looked himself over again, smiled at Steve.

“Are you going to say something to me?”

Tony shook his head, opened his mouth and tried. No sound came out. That was what he expected.

Steve blinked. “You can’t? But you did before...”

Tony shrugged apologetically.

"So you can't talk?" He asked dubiously. "Do you know who you are?"

Nodding, he cast around for a stick or something, settling for using his finger.

"'Tony.'" Steve sat back and shrugged out of his damp shirt, draping it around Tony's shoulders. "Well are you okay? Can you stand?" Steve got to his feet, looking at him expectantly.

Tony took a deep breath and turned onto his hands and pushed himself up onto his knees. So far so good. Pushing himself up to knees only an wobbled but kept his balance. Until he got to his feet. Knees buckling out from underneath him, he sagged into Steve who quickly grabbed him.

"Woah, woah, easy. I've got you. Let me bring you to my home. I don't think you're okay."

Irritated that he couldn't walk right away, he made small noises to show that, but let Steve wrap an arm around his waist. It meant he was close to Steve. So he smiled up at him gratefully.

"Uh." Steve flushed. "I rode. As in my horse?"

Tony frowned.

Steve sighed. "So you'll have to ride with me."

Tony didn't understand what he meant until Steve lifted him up onto the back of the giant four-legged creature that pawed anxiously.

"Relax," Steve laughed. "If you're nervous, it makes her nervous."

Once Tony was astride the giant creature, Steve vaulted up behind and wrapped his arms around Tony to grab the ropes that he used to guide the horse. Tony grabbed at Steve's arms to keep himself steady, Steve's chest broad and warm against his back. Steve made ridiculous shushing noises most of the ride to the castle, and then lifted him down when they arrived. Tony tried to keep his arms in front of where his hips turned into legs. His new dick was kind of excited from the ride.

"Tony?" Steve curled his fingers around Tony's wrist. "Come on. This way. Hey. Come on. Why are you..." he trailed off as he noticed Tony's...problem.

He flushed.

"Geeze..." Steve muttered, inching in front of him to protect his privacy.

Tony felt warm inside. Tried to walk behind Steve and stumbled. Poseidon, this was ridiculous.

Steve turned and caught his arm, keeping him mostly upright. "Still can't walk?"

Tony ducked his head, but the look Steve was giving him wasn't annoyed, rather amused and...almost...fond. He flailed as Steve lifted him up again. People stared the entire way into the castle, all the way to, what he assumed was, Steve's bedroom. He grinned as Steve set him down on a sort of lounging apparatus.

"Prince Steven?"

Steve turned to the door. "It's fine, Coulson. I don't need you now; thank you."

The feet hesitated outside and then slowly walked away. Steve dug through his collection of clothes in his shelves, grabbing some and handing them towards Tony.

"Here," he said quietly. "Can you put them on yourself."

He could figure out a pair of pants, surely. Nodding, he reached for them and managed to pull them on almost gracefully. They felt weird. On his legs. Legs. He had legs. Tony shuddered.

"You cold?" Steve sank onto a small passes bench and passed him a heavy jacket. "I'd ask you to tell me about yourself, but if you can't speak...that's rather pointless, isn't it..." He sighed.

Tony mimed writing. He couldn't tell people who he had been, but then, he didn't really want to. This was his chance. He could separate himself from his father and his small-sighted siblings. He could have a fresh start. Away from all his expectations.

Steve rose and found him something to write with and on, setting it down next to him. Then scooted closer to watch over Tony's shoulder as he wrote. "You don't remember who you are. Just your name," Steve read aloud next to Tony's ear. "You don't have anywhere to go, can you stay here until you--yes of course. That's no problem." Smiling at him, Steve curled a hand around his shoulder. "And when you're better, you can tell us all about your wild adventure that brought you here."

Tony nodded, even though he had no intention of doing so. In fact, if it would keep him with Steve, he would be perfectly happy never telling the real story behind his life if he could help it. He wrote some more, Steve looking over his shoulder.

“Will you help me with walk--oh! Yes. I was wondering about that. Do you think you’re wounded?”

He quickly shook his head and mimed dizzy.

Steve frowned. “Oh. You should probably rest....” He sighed when Tony shook his head again. “Alright... I’ll help.”

So they spent the afternoon (unwittingly on Steve’s part) teaching Tony how to walk. By the time supper approached, Tony had his balance and could even trot to keep up with Steve. He was proud of himself. Accepted Steve’s invitation to dinner, and followed him down (dressed in nice clothes he’d borrowed off of one of Steve’s brothers), invited into the seat next to Steve. At Steve’s mother’s arched look, Steve quickly explained.

“This is Tony. He’s...staying with us for a little while. He can’t speak, so...”

“Can’t speak...?” a slighter man asked with a cocky grin. “Someone cut your tongue out?”

Tony arched a brow and promptly stuck his tongue out.

“Tony,” Steve murmured as he took his seat. “Ah, these are my brothers--that’s James,” he said, indicating the brunette who’d just spoken. “Clint is on the end, and Jonathan is in between them.”

“‘Johnny,’” the other corrected, looking at his hands.

“John, _sit_ up,” Steve’s mother said, exasperated.

Tony grinned. They seemed like fun people. He raised his (empty) glass and toasted them.

Dinner passed in a strange sort of interpretive charades. Steve’s brothers were entertaining. He liked them. From what he fathomed, Clint was the eldest, Johnny the youngest, James second in line to the throne and Steve third-youngest. They were all quite different. But seemed, in their own ways, Tony's kind of people.  There were a few questions about where Tony came from and how and why he was staying with Steve. He got through them with sheepish shrugs and charming smiles.

After dinner, Client shoved Tony playfully who promptly went flying into Steve's side and needed to be held up. He grinned at Steve who flushed. Clint cackled. But Tony saw the speculative look from James. Tony didn't even know if he was Steve's inclination. But he was determined. So he laughed soundlessly at Clint and rolled his eyes. Steve's brothers were nothing like his own. Bruce, the closest emotionally and to his age, was quiet and too studious. Reed was even more so, so wrapped up in himself that he could hardly see the world around him. Hank was alternately absorbed with a girl who never liked to give him the time of day or with his studies. As was Henry Philip. Minus the love interest. And Charles was so much older than Tony that he was rarely at home for Tony to be with. If he were honest, he thought he probably would have felt more at ease amongst Steve's brothers than his own. His own brothers were fiercely brilliant and he didn't begrudge them for that, but they, like his father didn't have any time for him. Steve's brothers seemed...fun. So Tony smiled back and gave as good as he got. They romped around the courtyard for a while until Tony, still getting used to his legs, got tired. Steve kindly took him upstairs and got him some more comfortable clothes to sleep in. He didn't quite understand all the clothes, he would rather have walked around with all of his skin showing than hide it away beneath the fabric that Steve gave him. But as it seemed that was what everyone else did, Tony did it too.

"Tony..." Steve was saying. "I'll show you to your room."

He frowned. What room. He was staying with Steve, wasn't he?

"You can't sleep here..." Steve said patiently.

Tony looked at the bed.

Steve frowned, flowing his gaze. "Wha--no, that's my bed."

Tony smiled, looking up through his lashes in the way Rhodey said made him near irresistible.

"I'm sorry," Steve sputtered. "I can't... Tony--wait, what are you doing?"

He climbed up onto Steve's bed, really big enough for three men Steve's size.  He smiled and feigned a yawn, and curled up on the edge of the bed.

"Wha--fine. I'll take the... no, stop patting the bed. I can't sleep in the same bed as you."

Tony shrugged casually, tilting his head.

"I don't know you," Steve said stubbornly.

Tony rolled his eyes and laid his head down on one of Steve's pillows that he stole. On the other side of the room, Steve sighed heavily. Grinning to himself, he nestles into the pillow. This was certainly different from the kelp beds he slept on at home. But if he wanted Steve's attentions, he'd have to be forward about it. Especially since he only had two weeks to do it.

For nine days, Tony remembered to touch the sea every day. Some it was to swim with Steve, when he could convince the man away. Tiny would strip naked and swim in the sea, Steve fretting after him. Other days it was after he'd borrowed the horse he was learning how to ride and stand where the waves would drift up over his toes like they yearned to pull him back beneath the waves.

For nine days, Tony did his best to make Steve love him, teasing, being affectionate, being generally tactile. On days when no progress seemed to have been made, Tony would let the waves wash over his feet, let himself feel the dull of the ocean. That's where he was when Steve found him tonight.

"You always come down here when you're upset. Does it help you remember?"

He shook his head. It made him want to forget.

"Are you alright?"

Tony gave him a soft smile over his shoulder.

"I wish you could speak," Steve said softly, joining his side. "Then you could tell me why you're so unhappy."

Shaking his head vigorously, Tony grabbed Steve's hand and pressed it to his cheek with a fond smile.

Steve just disentangled himself gently and flushed a bit. "Come on. We should get back. It's getting dark."

He sighed as Steve turned to leave. Tony had never before realised the value of words. He stared at the sea. He had five days left to make Steve love him.

“Tony.”

He turned and offered Steve a smile, before coming over, taking his hand.

Steve, predictably, flushed. “Tony... Come on. Let’s ride back.”

Tony sighed, shaking his head.

“What? Are you unhappy here?”

Shaking his head vigorously, Tony lifted his face, wishing he could just speak. He didn’t have the patience to write in the sand. Lifting his hand instead, he cupped Steve’s cheek and pressed a kiss to the palm of his other hand. He then pressed the hand he’d just kissed to his own chest, smoothing his hand over it. Over Tony’s heart.

Confusion wrinkled Steve’s face, but then it cleared and he jerked back. “Tony... I can’t...” Turning quickly, Steve mounted his horse and rode back towards the castle.

Heart beating overtime, Tony choked on air and had to stand there for several moments, quietly dying inside and panicking before he strapped himself together and mounted the horse he was borrowing to ride back to the castle.

“What’d you do to my brother?”

Tony nearly fell as he dismounted the horse, flailing wildly as he tried to keep his balance. Turning, he glared fiercely at Clint.

“You know that’s more ineffective because it’s getting dark and I can’t see your face as clearly.”

He responded with a rude gesture.

Clint rolled his eyes and hopped off the low end of the roof of the stable. “I haven’t seen him that...perturbed in quite some time. Last time was the Lady Margaret.” Clint whistled. “I’ve seen you. I know you love him. And you’re trying to get him to love you back. And I’ve let it go. Because he’s seemed happier.”

Tony watched him warily as the man circled towards him.

“But now he’s upset, and if you’ve done that...”

He glared, hands balling into fists. What he wouldn’t give for words... Well. That was the point, wasn’t it. He wouldn’t give Steve.

“Did you? Let’s get this back to a conversation.” Clint gave him an easy smile that by no means reassured. “Did you upset him?”

The glare melting away, Tony dropped his eyes and shrugged helplessly.

“You love him.”

He nodded eagerly.

“Right. Why?”

Tony gave him a flat look.

Clint laughed, head tipping back, sounding a bit like his brother for a moment. “Right. I know the lad is gorgeous. I can admit that about my own brother. Though honestly. What else? Tell me if you can.”

Sighing, Tony casting about for something to scratch in the dirt with before throwing up his hands and pressing hands over his heart and looking at Clint, trying to let some of the emotion he felt for Steve shine through. He waited whilst Clint stared at him. His expression eventually softened and the man dropped his crossed arms.

“Yeah. I know. I know. Steve’s a treasure...”

Tony nodded in agreement. How to express that he would treasure Steve forever if he were his...

“How’d you make him angry?”

Lips twitching in a smirk, Tony inched closer, reaching out for Clint’s hand, repeating the gesture, with none of the emotion.

Clint just laughed. “Well. Yes. Can see that.”

Tony mimed Clint talking to Steve for him.

“Well. I like you well enough.” He winked. “Maybe I’ll talk with him.”

Tony smiled as Clint waved and walked away. That was as good as a promise. Making his way back to Steve’s room, he hesitated outside the door. He and Steve had been sharing. Ever since he’d been able to convince Steve onto the bed. But now that--oh God. He’d essentially just professed his love to Steve. Tony banged a fist into his own forehead. Excellent move, genius. Pacing back and forth several times, he jumped when Steve opened the door with a raised brow.

“You can come in, you know.”

Tony gave him a sheepish smile and scooted through the space between Steve and the door. He wasn’t above playing weak in order to get back into Steve’s good graces. Once in the room, Tony put his hands together, offering them face up in supplication.

“Oh stop it,” Steve muttered, obviously flustered. “It’s fine. Let’s go to bed.”

Heart leaping hopefully, Tony ducked his head and hurried over to Steve’s bed, quickly stripping. He didn’t like the sleeping garments that Steve gave him and usually avoided wearing them if he could. Steve always insisted on at least the strange garments that covered his cock and rear. Once he was curled on the bed, he looked back at Steve. Though Steve wasn’t looking at him, Tony could see his ears were red, as was the back of his neck. He smiled and then turned his face into the pillow and tugged the sheets up to his hips and shut his eyes to wait for Steve to come to bed. Steve moved around some, but eventually, as Tony was drifting off, he felt the bed dip when Steve’s weight sagged onto it. Tony’s last thought before he nodded off was: five days left.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Steve was gone when Tony woke, even though the bed was still warm when he rolled onto his spot. Smiling into the pillow as he gradually stumbled towards wakefulness, Tony nestled into the spot, curling around Steve’s pillow. If only he could wake next to the man for the rest of his life. If only there were some way to prove to Steve how genuine his affections were. If only, if only...

For the moment, he clung to sleep and the fantasies of what his and Steve’s life would be like. Then...

"Tony!" Steve's voice said. "Come on, get up! We're all going sailing. Do you want to come?"

He cracked an eye. He would be able to touch the ocean and not have to worry about sneaking back to the beach that evening. Sitting, he blinked at Steve who laughed.

"Come on. We're going soon. Get dressed."

He did hurry and get himself clothed.

The boat was full and rowdy, what with Steve, Tony, Clint, and Johnny. James couldn’t be there for some undisclosed reason. Clint made Tony sit next to Steve with a wink. Tony rolled his eyes. The sea was calm today, so Tony draped himself over the side, trailing his fingers in the water.

“You know,” Steve said softly. “For someone lost because of the sea, you really seem to love it.”

He turned his head enough that he could see Steve’s thoughtful expression. Shrugged.

“Just commenting. It’s kind of amazing. I mean, you seemed so in love with the ocean before. The first time we met.”

“You’ve met before?” Clint asked, perking up from his position at the tiller.

Steve nodded. “He could speak then. I thought he was dead, floating on the water out by those big rocks and the beach behind the palace?”

Clint shifted his gaze to Tony. “So what’s the problem with your voice?”

Tony shrugged again, leaning over the side of the boat again. Boats were strange. He wanted to be in the water. But this was nice, listening to Johnny’s jabbering and good-natured teasing. Sitting next to Steve, his leg bumping Steve’s every so often as they were jostled by the waves. He turned, casting his gaze up towards the sky. It was a beautiful day.

Tony jumped as water suddenly fell on his face, sitting, sputtering. He glared around the small boat. No one looked at him, of course, but Johnny’s shoulders were quivering. Tony slapped a hand into the water, splashing him.

“Hey! It wasn’t me!”

He arched a brow.

“Honestly!” And then pointed at Steve.

“What? No! It wasn’t me!” Steve said.

And Tony almost believed him. Almost. But his lips twitched. Grinning darkly, Tony splashed water at him before Steve could grab his arms. Laughing silently, he switched himself onto Johnny’s bench as Steve flailed at him. Grinned widely as he shook his ankle out of Steve’s grasp. Clint protested and told them to stop rocking the boat as Steve clambered after Tony.

He finally stood, balancing next to Clint, Johnny having removed himself to the prow to balance, Steve in the middle. Tony held out his hand, palm facing Steve. Panted as he grinned. Dove over the side.

When he surfaced, he could hear shouts from the boat. Waved to them cheerfully and then dove under again. Barnacles, the water felt delicious. He kicked easily underneath the boat, surfacing on the other side. Reaching up, Tony grabbed Steve’s shirt and yanked him in backwards as he yelped.

“Hey!” Clint shouted from the boat.

But Steve came up laughing, spitting water. And immediately dunked Tony. Who came up coughing because, oh right, he couldn’t breathe water anymore. Breathing water was now bad and painful.

“Oh no--sorry! Are you okay?” Steve floated over, grabbing the side of the boat to get an arm around Tony.

He nodded quickly, still coughing.

“Sorry, I didn’t--”

Tony put his hand over Steve’s face. He was fine.

“Alright, you idiots. Get back in the boat,” Clint called.

Steve chuckled and hauled himself easily over the side of the boat, offering Tony a hand.

He shivered once he was seated, Clint pointing the boat towards the shore. Steve scooted next to him so they could share a blanket. But even as he leaned against Steve’s warmth, he couldn’t help but think: four days left. They did stay out on the water for a little while longer. Tony may have had goose-pimples, but he felt warm with Steve’s arm around his shoulder, heart beating just a little bit fast.

  
~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Tony didn’t see a lot of Steve the next day because he had official things to tend to. So Tony stayed in Steve’s room with a stack of books he’d taken from the library, quietly trying to stem his panic as his brain chanted ‘three days left, three days left, three days left.’ He must have fallen asleep, because he was suddenly aware of a hand on his head. Tony tried to use a name from home, startling when no sound came out. He blinked, suddenly rather awake and looked up at Steve.

“Hey. Easy, Tony. Just relax. You can keep on sleeping. Just came to check on you. Get something to eat?”

And just like that the world turned over. Tony reached for Steve’s hand sleepily, dragging it towards his mouth, nuzzling before he pressed a kiss to Steve’s palm. He blinked as the hand was suddenly gone, and Steve was clearing his throat, and Tony wasn’t sure just what happened.

“Sleep,” Steve murmured softly before he was gone again.

Tony flopped over onto his back, giving the ceiling a proper glare. Meanwhile his heart again chanted ‘three days left, three days left.’

The day after, Tony ‘accidentally’ woke up curled around Steve. And then was ‘asleep’ as Steve tried to get out of Tony’s limbs. Finally, Tony ‘woke,’ blinking up at Steve in the same way that had made Virginia do whatever he wanted.

Steve flushed and fled the bed, possibly cursing under his breath as he dragged the pisspot behind the alcove to use.

Tony’s heart pattered, ‘two days left, two days left, two days left,’ and he stayed by Steve’s side, being sweet and vulnerable the entire day.

Clint watched him as they saddled horses to go riding. Johnny grinned from relaxed lounge on a pile of straw. James frowned at him from the shadows, arms folded.

And while they were riding, Tony was attentive. Tony was charming. Tony was sweet. He did his best to flirt himself into Steve’s good graces and stay there the entire day. Returning to the stables, the horses trotted out ‘one more day, one more day, one more day.’

Tony’s last day, last chance, he spent the morning wandering around Steve’s palace while Steve was doing diplomatic things, he assumed, with his parents in the throne room. James found him, lazing on a window seat.

“What do you want?”

Tony looked up at him, quickly shuttering his expression. He gave James a smile.

“That’s about as convincing as a fish trying to fly.”

He would have laughed if he could. Tony shook his head, waving the man away.

“You love my brother?”

Tony looked back at him sharply. What he wouldn’t have for words...

“Clint told me.”

He nodded once.

“I don't know if he is capable.”

Frowned.

“Don't get me wrong. Steve has the biggest heart of anyone I know. But he guards it closely these days. And he doesn't know you. So if you're after him for something else, I would leave. Immediately. Because if you were to cause heartbreak to him again, then there would be no land you could run to to escape.”

Tony smiled. The protective brother speech. Finally. He liked Steve's brothers. They were good for him. He nodded again, watching James' face show faint surprise. He knew. Tony knew. He knew that Steve's brothers watched his back.

Joining Steve for lunch, Tony got up once they were finished, taking Steve's hand and leading him out back to the gardens.

“Something on your mind?” Steve asked, voice teasing and joking.

Tony bit his lip, uncertainty suddenly rendering him immobile.

“Tony?” Steve put a hand on his shoulder, ducking his head to look at his face.

Shaking his head once, Tony surged forward to kiss Steve briefly on the lips. He pulled back to see Steve's shocked expression and then cupped his hand around the back of his neck and pulled him forward to kiss him again. He thought Steve would kiss him back until Steve's large hands were pushing him back.

“Tony...” Steve said slowly, voice creaking. He inhaled sharply, looking away as he held Tony back.

His heart pounded in his ears. He ran.


	2. Ending 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the little mermaid canon ending.

He didn't know where he was bound until he got to the stables. Tony threw himself on a horse, not even bothering with a saddle and pointed the horse towards the beach. The beach where it had all started. If he were bound for foam, then that was where he wanted to be. 

Throwing himself off the horse, Tony collapsed into the sand with a soundless sob. Oh Poseidon. This was it. This would be his end. Stripping off the fine shirt of Steve's that he wore, Tony dropped it into the hot sand. Kicked off a shoe, the other one having been lost on his dash from Steve's gardens to the stable. He staggered towards the waves lapping like a gentle lover at the sand. His breath choked him again and he dropped his face into his hands. Taking a steadying breath, he looked up to the sky, the colour so close to Steve's eyes that he closed his own. 

Toes touched the damp sand. Another deep breath. He stepped into the water, the wave swirling around his ankles, tugging at him as it retreated. Breathe. Another step. And another. Another, anotheranotheranother. The waves curled around his knees. Over his knees. Up to his thighs. The wet sand under his feet was a familiar sensation. Cooling. Calming. Grounding. 

Water. Cold against the split between his legs.

“Tony!”

Breath hitching, he turned, Steve panting on the dry beach. 

“Tony! Wha...What are you doing?”

A hopeful smile tugged at his lips.

“Because I don't...you're going to kill yourself!” Steve shouted, hurrying towards him.

He held up a hand. Mouthed the words at Steve.

“What?”

_Tell me you love me._

“What?” Steve said again, walking to the edge of the waves.

_Tell me you love me._

He stayed where he was, water up to his waist, as he watched comprehension dawn on Steve's features.

“T-tony...”

His stomach sank and he looked up at the sky again while tears burned his eyes. Tony gave Steve a nod. It was fine. It was never meant to be. Smiled at him as the tears slipped down his cheeks, blurring his vision.

“Wait! You don't need--”

He stopped listening. Steve looked gorgeous on the sand. Part of the dry world to which Tony didn't belong. Steve was screaming his name, but he didn't listen. Didn't need to listen. 

The world blurred and he clutched at his heart, pain spiking through him. The end. Goodbye, Steve.

 _I am sorry, dear Anthony..._ The red sorceress's voice. 

With a strangled cry, he fell back into the waves, dispersing into so much glistening foam atop the waves that caressed the shore.


	3. Ending 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Disney Little Mermaid ending.

He didn't know where he was bound until he got to the stables. Tony threw himself on a horse, not even bothering with a saddle and pointed the horse towards the beach. The beach where it had all started. If he were bound for foam, then that was where he wanted to be. 

Throwing himself off the horse, Tony collapsed into the sand with a soundless sob. Oh Poseidon. This was it. This would be his end. Stripping off the fine shirt of Steve's that he wore, Tony dropped it into the hot sand. Kicked off a shoe, the other one having been lost on his dash from Steve's gardens to the stable. He staggered towards the waves lapping like a gentle lover at the sand. His breath choked him again and he dropped his face into his hands. Taking a steadying breath, he looked up to the sky, the colour so close to Steve's eyes that he closed his own. 

Toes touched the damp sand. Another deep breath. He stepped into the water, the wave swirling around his ankles, tugging at him as it retreated. Breathe. Another step. And another. Another, anotheranotheranother. The waves curled around his knees. Over his knees. Up to his thighs. The wet sand under his feet was a familiar sensation. Cooling. Calming. Grounding. 

Water. Cold against the split between his legs.

“Tony!”

He turned towards the shore, water at his waist. Steve. Of course Steve. His heart lurched, hopeful.

“What are you doing?” He looked terrified.

Tony spread his arms, a smile on his face, tears blurring his vision.

“No! You can't!” Steve yelled, hurrying forwards into the water, despite Tony's frantic signals to him to stop. 

Steve was two armslengths away. _Tell me you love me_ , he mouthed.

“What?”

 _Tell me you love me, Steve_.

“I don't know what you're trying to tell me!” he said frantically, voice breaking.

Closing his eyes, Tony looked away, lungs freezing with air he'd no longer need. Then a hand was on his cheek, tipping his face up.

“You can't go away,” Steve murmured. “I don't want you to.” And bent to finally kiss Tony back, soft and sweet.

A broken sob in the back of his throat, Tony threw his arms around Steve, clinging to him.

 _Our contract is fulfilled_. 

Tony jerked back. The red sorceress... “Where...” He blinked, lifting his fingers to his throat. “Steve! I can speak again! I can speak!”

Steve stared at him, blinking. “Tony.”

Laughing breathlessly, he whooped. “You love me!”

Steve's face went bright red, hand on Tony's hip flexing. 

“I love you, Steve. I love you, and I'm never shutting up about it!” He bounced giddily, kissing Steve's jaw.

“Would you come out of the water?”

Tony nodded, pausing when he reached the shore, noting the splash of several tell-tale fins. Steve's back to the ocean, Tony waved, blowing a kiss towards his friends, possibly family. He was happy. He was going to be happy. He had Steve. And that was all he had wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a choose-your-own-ending. If you want the true-to-canon ending, then press next. If you want the Disney happy ending, skip ahead to the chapter after. Whichever you want.
> 
> Just some further notes too, in case you didn't pick up on them.  
> Red Sorceress--Wanda Maximoff, the Red Witch  
> Tony's brothers: Hank, Henry Philip, Charles, Reed are, of course, Xavier, Reed Richards, Hank Pym, Hank McCoy.  
> Steve's brothers: Jonathan, James, and Clint are obviously Hawkeye, Bucky, and Johnny Storm.


End file.
